


An Unstoppable Force & An Immovable Object

by drowned_in_books



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, Seley El'then, Yearning, alyssandra - Freeform, evanlyss, it's cute, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowned_in_books/pseuds/drowned_in_books
Summary: it's gay, it's pining. Special thanks to elizathehumancarrot for beta-ing!!!!
Relationships: Cassandra | Evanlyn/Alyss Mainwaring
Comments: 21
Kudos: 22
Collections: Ranger's Apprentice Quarantine Exchange Party





	An Unstoppable Force & An Immovable Object

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avid_author_activist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_author_activist/gifts).



Cassandra

The late-afternoon Toscan sun beat down on the deck of the _Wolfwill_ as she pulled gracefully into port. Cassandra, standing amidships, was rocking back and forth from one foot to another, impatiently waiting to get ashore. Her thoughts raced, and a steady drumbeat of _Horace is missing - Horace is missing - Horace is missing_ made her head pound – or perhaps that was from the baking sun overhead on her dark auburn hair. _Wolfwill_ had been tied up alongside the wharf for several hours now, but apparently today had been a busy day for trade and many ships had come into port. The sun dipped steadily lower in the sky, and the shadows in the town begin to lengthen, as Cassandra watched as the Toscan harbormaster slowly amble down the wharf towards _Wolfwill_. At each ship, the man would stop, negotiate with the captain for half an hour or more, collect the harbor fees, and continue down the wharf. To Cassandra’s chagrin, _Wolfwill_ happened to be towards the far end of his route. She began to pace up and down the length of the ship, trying to work out her anxious energy. There was an unscratchable itch in her soul and her chest felt tight as her feet pounded a driving pace into the boards of _Wolfwill’s_ deck.

She must have walked the length of the ship a thousand times before she noticed that Nils was staring at her like she had gone a bit mad, so she sat down on a crate to wait. The heat was utterly stifling - she pulled lightly at the neckline of her dress to fan her face ineffectually and grumbled as the she felt the sweat slide relentlessly down her cheeks. Her restless hands began tapping an incessant rhythm into her knees. The sky lit with a gorgeous red-pink-yellow sunset as the sun slid beneath the horizon, but honestly, she couldn't be bothered to care. As soon as the damn harbor fee was paid and she was free to go ashore, she’d be off like an arrow from a bow. As night gathered and the heat finally, finally left the air, the harbormaster reached the ship and began his negotiations with Gundar. Negotiations drug on. Cassandra transitioned from tapping her knees to tapping the crate near her hip. Finally, money changed hands, and the harbormaster walked away. Cassandra stood, straightened her skirts, and began rapidly walking towards the gangplank. In a rush, two of the crew grabbed their axes and jogged to catch up with her as she marched purposefully inland towards the quarters of the Araluen diplomatic party.

* * *

After striding decisively through the Toscan city, Cassandra felt slightly adrift as she waited in the anteroom of the quarters given the Araluen party. She had come all this way, from Araluen to Toscana, to the city where Will and Halt were, in the hopes that they could help find Horace. She knew, at least, that Will would jump to go looking for him – she was no slouch when it came to reading body language and she could see in both Horace and Will’s eyes the sort of deep care and affection that only came with requited love. Nothing had been said to her, so she pretended she knew nothing, but her shrewd eyes caught every lingering brush of their hands, tight hugs, and soft, fond looks that passed between them.

The servant Edmund disappeared through a door, and Cassandra heard a brief conversation regarding why she was even here. Will, as usual, asked far too many questions for anyone to answer, and he was still calling her _Evanlyn_ , which stung a bit. She grimaced as she resolved to finally sit down with him and explain the situation – that hearing Evanlyn’s name still brought back memories of the one beautiful summer she and Evanlyn – the real Evanlyn – had shared, alive and young and in love, before their time together had come to a crashing halt. Cassandra was snapped out of her bittersweet memories by the voice of _Alyss_ , slightly muffled through the door, saying “Of course. Please show her in, Edmund.” In her rush to get to Will and Halt, it was, _possible_ , that she had mentally brushed over the reason that they were even in Toscana, which was, of course, escorting the Courier.

Oh, how she regretted her habit of running headlong into things without fully considering the consequences, for now she was within a few paces of _Alyss Mainwaring_ , who was as beautiful as she was brilliant, and most decidedly _not_ into Cassandra. She hastily composed herself as Edmund reentered the room and she stood to follow. Entering the room with a blushing face and stars in her eyes would only cause more questions to be asked. “The Lady Gavenia, to see you,” Edmund announced as he stood aside to allow her to enter.

The first familiar face she spotted in the room was Halt, who rose to greet her. Cassandra took his hands and smiled as she said “Hello, Halt. It’s good to see you.”

“You too, my lady.”

Her smile faded slightly as she glanced around the room to rest on Alyss, who was looking unfairly beautiful at the moment, with her golden hair braided and coiled neatly around the crown of her head, and her pristinely white dress glowing in the firelight. Cass self-consciously adjusted her wind-blown hair and slightly rumpled skirts. Alyss stood – gracefully, of course, as if Alyss Mainwaring could be anything _but_ graceful, poised, and gorgeous – saying “Welcome, Your Highness.”

Cassandra waved the title aside impatiently. “Not on this trip, please, Lady Alyss. I’m not traveling in my official capacity. Cass is good enough.”

As her gaze moved on to Will, she smiled warmly. _Heaven forgive me for the stress I am about to inflict_ , she thought, as Will stepped forward to hug her. She squeezed him tightly as a silent apology for the business she had come to conduct, and for the pain it would cause him. “Welcome to Toscana,” he said as he released her.

In one of the darker corners of the room, Cassandra finally identified the fourth figure in the room. “Seley el’then! How wonderful to see you!”

The man smiled almost imperceptibly at her correct pronunciation of his name as he greeted her, touching his fingers to his lips, forehead, and lips again. He bowed slightly from his seat near the fireplace. “Lady Cassandra. I am delighted to see you again.” He paused, the added, with a mock frown, “Unless you have discovered that I owe you money.”

She laughed and shook her head, and for a moment, she took in the soft cozy atmosphere, the camaraderie, and the joy of being among friends. She loathed to break the spell, but it had to be done. Her smile faded as the reality of her mission here settled in. Gesturing to the chairs and couches around the central table, she spoke. “Please. Sit down, everyone. I need to talk to you.” The mood shifted, no longer as cheerful and carefree as it had been, and Cassandra felt a pang of sadness for the lost happiness and peace of mind, as Halt, Will, _Alyss_ , and Selethen settled around the table. What she was about to tell them would pain and worry them all immensely, and she hesitated, savoring the very last moment of peace before she broke the news. “Long story short, Horace has gone missing.”

* * *

By God, if Cassandra hadn’t gotten herself into a right mess this time. She was sharing a room with Alyss. Alyss Mainwaring. The brilliant, gorgeous, not-at-all-into-her Alyss Mainwaring with the rippling blonde hair that was currently unbraided and being brushed at a small table in the room they were _sharing_. Cass was wholly, sincerely, utterly, fucked, body and soul. There was no way that she would get out of this situation without making a fool of herself in some way. Not only were they sharing tonight, they would be sharing a tiny ship cabin and any lodging for the foreseeable future, as well. Cassandra would be in very close quarters with her, desperately attempting to not show how wildly attracted she was to the graceful, witty, and clever Courier. This was a nightmare. Or was it a dream? It was difficult for Cass to think straight when Alyss was sitting at the table in the corner, in a light nightdress, brushing her golden hair in the candlelight. “I can still take the couch, you know,” Alyss said, breaking Cassandra’s Alyss-Mainwaring-induced trance, “considering there’s only one bed. I’m sure you’ve had a long journey and would want a bit more room.”

“No, uh, it’s fine. I wouldn’t want to kick you out of your own bed right after you’ve worked so hard on the treaty, and before a long trip,” Cassandra stepped forward, not quite of her own volition, until she was standing just behind Alyss, close enough to smell the lovely lemon-lavender-honey scent of her hair, before continuing, “I can take the couch.”

“No way – imagine if that got out back home,” Alyss laughed, as Cass utterly melted at the sound of her musical voice. “Newly-graduated Courier refuses to give Crown Princess comfortable bed. My career would be ruined!”

Her tone was light and teasing, and Cassandra’s heart was in a puddle on the floor. If Alyss, at that moment, had asked Cassandra to dance a jig and then leap out of the window, she would probably have done it.

“It seems we are at an impasse,” Cassandra choked out, hoping against all hope that it sounded natural and not like she was internally having a crisis of epic proportions.

“My entire job is resolving impasses. We could share? The bed is quite roomy.”

“Yes, that would be fine. Perfect, actually. Well, actually, perfection would be two beds, but this is the most perfect thing that I – that we can achieve given the circumstances.”

“Right. Uh, do you want to change and wash up? Not that, you smell, or anything. It’s just nice to be clean.” Alyss rose from her chair and wrapped her arms around herself protectively, and Cassandra had a fleeting moment of terror that she had seen through all of her deflections and carefully curated body language, and that she _knew_. Cass took a deep breath and talked herself down from her mounting panic. There was no was that Alyss could have seen through her façade.

“Yes, thank you. I’d kill for a hot bath right now but that’s probably not going to happen, alas.” As she spoke, Cass had started to pick at the lacing on her dress. She never had the patience for the things. Under her breath, she muttered, “Damn lacing. Why can’t everything be slipped on and belted?”

“Let me help.” Alyss reached out a hand to still Cassandra’s hand, and then began to neatly undo the lacing, top to bottom. “They come out easier if you work them out the way they were laced originally.” Alyss smiled as she looked right into her eyes, and suddenly Cass found it very difficult to remember how to breathe. Every fiber of her being was focused on Alyss’ bright blue eyes, her warm smile illuminated by the soft candlelight, the soft tug of Alyss pulling the lacing loose over her stomach, and the occasional brush of her hand.

“Thanks,” Cass managed to blurt, as Alyss pulled the lace free of the last hole, “I usually have slightly more patience, but it’s been a very long day. The harbormaster took forever to get the mooring fees from _Wolfwill_.”

“I only barely have enough patience for laces on the best of days. I completely understand. You get changed, and I’ll go grab us a snack.”

Alyss swept out of the room as Cassandra managed to shimmy out of her dusty, wrinkled dress. She kicked it out of her way as she lifted her hands to her face; silently bemoaning the situation she had gotten herself into. To be fair, very few people would bemoan being stuck close to the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, but she was certain that said beautiful woman held not one iota of romantic feelings towards her. She slipped out of her shift, tidied up using the pitcher of water on the table, and then grabbed the clean, sweet-smelling nightdress that Alyss was loaning her. The smell of _her_ clung to the fabric like a cherished memory, gently meeting Cassandra’s nose as she sat at the table to brush her hair. It was hard to concentrate on such a mundane task when Alyss would be coming back soon, so she rushed through the process of undoing the business-like braid and clearing the dust and dirt from her long dark auburn hair.

“Here!” Alyss cried as she pushed through the door holding a small plate of some Toscana delicacy, “I’m back, and I brought sweets.”

Cassandra twisted in the chair, then rose, and took the plate from her, which held two tiny pastries. “What are they?”

“They’re called _canisiones_ , and they’re pastry rolled with some sort of almond paste. They’re delicious and I’m obsessed.” Alyss picked a canisione from the plate and held it to Cassandra’s lips. “Here, try it.”

Cassandra’s brain screeched to a halt. Time stopped in that moment, as she focused on the exact feeling of Alyss’ thumb resting lightly on the corner of her lips, the smell of the pastry, the soft candlelight on Alyss’ hair, the way her chest moved as she breathed. Cassandra’s heart raced as she gingerly opened her lips and took a small bite. The almonds-and-honey flavor was amazing, the pastry was soft, but outclassing all of that was the soft smile Alyss had given her as she held the sweet to her lips. “They’re delicious,” she said, after she finished her bite.

“I’m going to miss them when I’ve left here. It’s much too hard for me to get almonds in Araluen, or I would make them myself,” Alyss said, before she popped the second pastry in her mouth. “But we should probably get to sleep now, since we’ve got an early start tomorrow.” She walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers before sliding into the far side of the bed and beckoning Cass over. “Blow out the light on your way.”

She complied and blew out the candle. It would be unthinkable for her to refuse Alyss anything at this point. Cassandra’s heart belonged completely to her, to her wit, her smile, her brilliant mind, her kindness, her beauty. As she crawled into bed beside her, Cass could only think that she was utterly done for.


End file.
